fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Brawlers
Pokémon Brawlers is a spin-off Pokémon game developed by Gamefreak, HAL Laboratory, and Sora LTD., and published by Nintendo. The game will be released for an unknown console on 4/17/2017. Pokémon Brawlers features platforming and fighting, resembling Super Smash Bros., with major differences such as the inclusion of HP bars. When a health bar turns 0, the person who dealt the finishing blow wins the match. Gameplay Pokémon Brawlers is a multiplayer fighting game, where the player controls a Pokémon and has to use various attacks, techniques, and even held items in order to deal damage to their opponent and whittle their HP to 0. The game takes place in an arena or field, and there are two fighters, the player and the opponent (either a CPU or an online opponent). The player can move freely in the arena, which is in 2.5D, meaning that the game is fully rendered in 3D but the player only has a 2D view with the camera. The player can customize their Pokémon, who have a moveset with four moves. Each Pokémon has eight moves, so you can swap different moves to make "the best" moveset for yourself. Pokémon can also combine certain moves, to create different techniques (such as ice punch + aqua jet to create an aqua jet covered in ice) and can utilize their moves differently depending on the buttons held. Pokémon can perform combo moves resembling classic fighting games, depending on the execution of the player's multiple attacks. The player has a special move, varying per Pokémon. Typically, they are powerful and rare signature moves, but sometimes it could be a technique or something else relating to the Pokémon. Pokémon can also have held items, resembling the game. Another thing returning from the games is abilities. Pokémon all have abilities, and a Pokémon can only have its main ability. Pokémon though can swap different abilities if unlocked through either campaign mode or through arcade mode. Hidden abilities though aren't in the game, to maintain a balance between all Pokémon. Pokémon Brawlers doesn't have a type system like the main series game, to avoid having certain Pokémon be inaccessible due to having a bad typing or a Pokémon be broken due to having a great typing (ghost types, for example, are immune to fighting types, and this is a fighting game...). Pokémon who are bulky may be slow and powerful, while a smaller less buff Pokémon may be a fast hitter, as a replacement for stats (though the current system is very similar, instead of being a numeral system it's more of a category). 'Game Modes' *Arcade Mode: The player goes up against randomly selected Pokémon CPUs, and battles his/her way until the player loses a match. *Tournament Mode: The player is selected in a tournament of 16, and goes through multiple matches to reach the finals and win the competition. If you win, you may get an item or a special costume for your Pokémon. *Quick Play: The player is sent into an online match with another player. The player has to reduce the opponent's health to zero, in order to win. *Custom Game: The player enters a lobby, where he or she can create or join a game. The rules and game mode in custom games are determined along with the stage, though the stage could be shuffled around. Different game modes that could be played are tournament mode, tag team mode, and capture the flag. *Tag Team Mode: One of the custom games mode (though it can be played online), the player will form a team with another player and fight against two other opponents. The player can create techniques involving their partner, in order to win. The player's team wins when both opponents are defeated. *Capture the Flag: Exclusively a custom game mode, the player is sent into a team of up to four and has to obtain a flag from the middle. The player has to get the flag and defend it from the other group, and when the flag has been on the player's side for about thirty seconds, they win. *Campaign Mode: Campaign mode is a mode where the player has to go through multiple levels, as the plot progresses. They control a Pokémon from the story, instead of being able to freely choose any Pokémon. Playable Characters The game has a wide variety of Pokémon that you can play as, all with their own advantages and disadvantages such as strength or speed. Default Characters (Section will be revamped) *Pikachu *Charizard *Ivysaur *Squirtle *Primeape *Machamp *Golem *Typhlosion *Meganium *Feraligatr *Hitmontop *Heracross *Miltank *Sceptile *Blaziken *Swampert *Ludicolo *Mawile *Aggron *Gardevoir *Infernape *Empoleon *Torterra *Gallade *Rampardos *Kricketune *Weavile *Emboar *Dewott *Snivy *Conkledurr *Audino *Sawsbuck *Escavalier *Greninja *Braixen *Chesnaught *Hawlucha *Gogoat *Diggersby *Incineroar *Decidueye *Primarina *Crabdominable Unlockable Characters *Lickitung *Sandslash *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Poliwrath *Alakazam *Gengar *Politoed *Forretress *Girafarig *Donphan *Scizor *Swalot *Sableye *Plusle *Minun *Zangoose *Flygon *Ambipom *Lucario *Buizel *Luxray *Croagunk *Zoroark *Chandelure *Cofagrigus *Volcarona *Haxorus *Noivern *Barbaracle *Heliolisk *Bewear *Goliospod *Silvally DLC Characters Vote on the Pokémon Fighters ballot to see your choice here! *Mewtwo *Blissey *Deoxys *Darkrai Stages TBA Items TBA Development Pokémon Brawlers' development originated way back in 2013 when development on Super Smash Bros. 4 was going on. The engine was being used, and an anonymous programmer had thought to himself about a Pokémon fighting game (as he was playing as Lucario against Charizard). The idea wasn't greenlit until 2015, one of the lowest points in Nintendo history. Nintendo was working on a new console, and took this idea for a launch title. Initially, the development was pretty smooth since it worked similar to Super Smash Bros.'s engine. There were a few bumps, mainly with the game design, such as should typing be in the game, who would be in the game, etc. Trailers Announcement Trailer Pokémon Brawlers was announced on August 19th, 2016, alongside a new console. There was a trailer for the game, featuring: Buizel is battling against a Lucario, using aqua jet. Lucario uses aura sphere, but Buizel quickly spins on its head and uses water gun to create a shield blocking the aura sphere. A Pikachu rips through the screen, saying "Pika!", and waving at the audience while standing next to the TPC logo. A Charizard is then seen hacking away at a Greninja, and the Charizard transforms into his Mega X form. Greninja quickly uses water shuriken to block a draco meteor attack before fainting to a blast burn attack. The scene switches to Pikachu battling against a Sceptile, Pikachu using electro ball at Sceptile who dodges with quick attack. The Pokémon Brawlers logo appears on screen, followed by a Pikachu using electro ball against Sceptile's leaf blade in the background, causing an explosion that causes the background to turn white. Greninja vs Mega Charizard X Trailer The "Greninja vs Mega Charizard X" trailer was an animated trailer featuring a battle between the two. It also hinted at the idea of a tag team mode. A Greninja is resting on a tree branch, when a flock of Pidgey and Starly fly by. Sceptile opens one eye and sees a Charizard standing in front of the tree. Greninja leaps from the tree branch, using water shuriken. Charizard blocks the hits and uses flamethrower, which Greninja dodges with quick attack. Greninja gets up close to Charizard, using night slash on it, causing Charizard to skid backwards. Charizard uses dragon claw, and Greninja blocks the attack with night slash. Charizard grins and transforms into Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard X grabs onto Greninja's arm and pulls it, throwing Greninja onto the ground. Mega Charizard X uses blast burn, stomping on the ground. Greninja gets back up, and as the attack nears him, Greninja flashes white, causing the screen to turn white. The Pokémon Brawlers logo appears on screen, followed by a veil of water with a familiar face in the background. Soundtrack Main Article: Pokémon Brawlers/Music Reception TBA Trivia *This game was inspired by the battles seen in the anime, and Super Smash Bros. *The Greninja vs Mega Charizard X trailer is a reference to the battle in the anime. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Fighting Games Category:Pokémon Spin Off Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Role-Playing Games